


Tyler Seguin, You Are My Valentine

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: During the Stars' latest rough stretch, Jamie cheers Tyler up with a special Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is some minor kissing and a teensy weensy smidge of smut, although I can't write it all as I'm more fluff and angst. I have to warn you anyway. Hope you enjoy this!! Happy Valentine's Day to all the singles out there like me!!!

Even though the Stars were on the road for Valentine's Day, on the way to Winnipeg after a stunning defeat to Nashville on the weekend, Jamie was still determined and enthusiastic to give Tyler the best Valentine's Day that he deserved.

After blowing the 3 goal lead and giving up 5 straight goals, no doubt that the team was taking this hard, especially Tyler. Jamie's heart had broken when he sat beside Tyler on the bench last night with Tyler's head bowed low, frustration and depression mixing together. Jamie had nudged Tyler gently and whsipered his name and the look that was on Tyler's face as he gazed up at Jamie was a look that Jamie NEVER wanted to see again.

It was a look of pure defeat and helplessness, one that Jamie would have later on his own face while talking to the media. Tyler had seen it as they were near each other when talking to the media and had looked at one another and shrugged.

They had dug themselves this hole, so deep they may not ever get out of it.

Despite all this doom and gloom, Jamie was going to give Tyler what he deserved: the best Valentine's Day ever. Starting with a romantic dinner, even if it was room service, followed by cuddling in bed and Jamie feeding Tyler some chocolates.

Diet be damned for one night.

When landing in winnipeg to bloody cold weather, Jordie pulled an unsuspecting Tyler off to his hotel room to show off new pictures of Juice and to gush over what new things he and Marshall and Cash were up to. Jamie used this time to prepare for the evening by going up to his and Tyler's hotel room and decorating the small table that was in the room with a red cloth that he had brought along in his suitcase.

Oh yes, Jamie was all prepared as he placed the cloth on the table, followed by some gorgeous white linen napkins, mini heart-shaped cookies that Jamie had baked (it was well worth all the problems and near burning down of Jordie's kitchen) and the box of chocolates that would come in handy for later.

"This is so cheesy Chubbs but I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You're all about the cheese," Jordie had teased at the time, when he was 'helping' Jamie bake the cookies at the time. That snarky comment had resulted in Jamie smearing some left cream all over face before Jordie retaliated and dumping flour in Jamie's hair and oh boy, the kitchen took forever to clean after that.

"It works Jordie. If that's what it takes to make Tyler smile and happy then that's what I will do." Jamie had explained later as they cleaned up at the time. That's what is was about, even if it was just a temporary escape from the team's troubles.

Jamie was now ready, but he had changed out of his suit and into the green sweater that Tyler really loved Jamie wearing. And he was now in the process of ordering two steaks with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Simple but that was Tyler's favourite. Medium rare just the way he preferred. 

The dinner had conveniently arrived just before Tyler came back and when he entered the room, his mopey expression immediately turned into a look of surprise when he saw the decorated table with food and little decorations on it. He took his jacket off and walked over to it, looking at it before looking up at Jamie with a confused look on his face now.

"What's this Jamie?" he asked, a smile on his face. Tyler saw Jamie squirming nervously and was amused by it. Jamie tended to become nervous when he wasn't sure of something or someone wouldn't like what he was planning to do like in this instance for example.

"It's your Valentine's gift Segs. I know it's not much being on the road and all but I thought you deserved this after the shitshow last night in Nashville. You were so sad, are sad and this may not take all the pain away but I though just a cozy night in, just you and I with your favourite meal and some dessert later would help just a bit. I want to see some life back in my Seggy's eyes, a smile on that cute little face of his. How about that eh? Dinner is served," Jamie held out a chair for Tyler to sit down in.

"Oh my god...Jamie. You didn't have to do this...but this is amazing," Tyler gushed happily as he pulled himself closer to the table and Jamie sat down next to him.

Jamie smiled as he unveiled the meals, watching Tyler's eyes open wide in delight at at the sight of the steaks. Then he looked at the cute but simple decorations and the little cookies. Tyler made to pick the cookies up but Jamie teasingly and gently slapped his hand away. 

"Ah ah ah, that's for later. Dinner first. But I can say I hope those cookies are good. They kicked my and Jordie's asses baking them, not to mention almost destroying the kitchen but they should be okay. We'll find out," Jamie laughed, as the two started to dig into their delicious steak dinner.

Tyler smiled and put his hand on Jamie's thigh, causing him to blush bashfully.

"Anything made by you is guaranteed to be amazing Jamie. Don't sell yourself short okay? I will always love what you give me," Tyler had a mischievious look in his eyes as he said.

The two ate their delicious meal, filling them up and Jamie and Tyler both sat back in their chairs, patting their stomachs.

"Seriously Jamie, thank you. I really appreciate it..." Tyler trailed off, noticing Jamie starting to anxiously fumble his hands around. "Jamie....?"

Jamie decided to go all in and he took out the tiny box he had kept in his pocket and then got down on one knee. Tyler looked a bit confused for a second before the realization hit at what Jamie was about to do. His eyes went wide, tearing up.

"Tyler Paul Seguin, ever since I laid eyes on you in Ottawa at the all-star game in 2012, I was filled with the urge to protect you with my life, to look after you the way that you deserve. You've been through some tough times, and you battled your way through them because you're so strong. That is one of the many traits that I love about you, Tyler. Your fondness for Marshall and Cash, your protective big brotherness for your sisters and just an overall kind and amazing person. I wish everyone could see what I see when I look at you but the most impotant thing is I see you and only you. That's all that matters. You are my heart and soul Tyler and thank goodness you were traded to Dallas because I don't know what I would do without you. Besides being stuck with Jordie." 

Tyler giggled at this and wiped away a tear as Jamie continued on, smiling and his own eyes starting to become watery himself.

"You're my whole world Tyler and even though this season hasn't gone the way we've wanted, I will never give up, just as I never gave up on working up the courage to put all of this together and be the person that you deserve to have in your life. So...oh boy...I can do this...yes you can do this Jamie....will you, Tyler Paul Seguin marry me?" asked Jamie, pushing his panic and worry aside and gazing softly into Tyler's eyes, which were just dripping with tears.

Happy tears this time though.

"Yes...of course I will Jamie. Of course I will. Oh..." cried Tyler, as Jamie stood up and Tyler stood up as well and Tyler hugged Jamie tightly, their tear-stained cheeks connecting with each other as the two clutched onto one another.

The two pulled back and then leaned in forward so their lips connected in a soft, melting kiss, their tongues swirling inside one another's mouths, swallowing in the deliciousness and preciousness of the moment.

Tyler let out a soft moan, followed by Jamie before they let go, both panting slightly, as if they had just come off a workout.

"I love you Jamie Randolph Benn. With my whole heart, my whole life. You're mine forever," Tyler pressed his forehead to Jamie's, closing his eyes and soaking in this moment, not wanting it to end.

"I love you with everything that I have Tyler Paul Seguin. I'm looking forward to starting my life with you, for eternity and beyond. That's all that I could ask for," Jamie whispered, also closing his eyes.

The moment was interrupted by Jamie's stomach growling, and he opened his eyes in embarassment. Tyler laughed and poked at Jamie's stomach with his index finger, causing Jamie to also laugh.

"How you can still be hungry after that is beyond me. It's your metabolism, yeah yeah. Fine. I'm dying to eat those cookies anyway," Tyler reached over and picked up the cookies.

Tyler didn't know what he was more excited for: Jamie's homemade cookies or the sex that he was sure in for.

Something made a growling noise again but this time it wasn't their stomachs. It was Jamie, ready for more of the perfect night to happen.

And this part has to be the best part of all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, after a steamy night of passion that could have gone on forever, a sweaty and over-the-moon Jamie and Tyler were waking up, tangled together in the sheets that were wrapped around them in a cocoon, not wanting to let go. As if Jamie and Tyler wanted to let go of each other anyway.

Tyler's eyes opened up to his hair being stroked back gently and soft kisses being pressed to the back of his neck, causing a moan to escape his lips. 

Jamie's and Tyler's clothes were dumped in a pile on the floor from where they had practically torn them off of each other last night as they descended into the moment of pure pleasure, pawing hungrily at each other as their clothes fell away, leaving Jamie and Tyler bare naked and hungry for one another. Jamie had picked Tyler up, grabbing at his ass as Tyler had wrapped his legs around Jamie's waist and the two had fumbled their way to the bed, collapsing onto it in a mix of arms and legs, tangled together into one as the celebratory sex began.

"That was delicious last night wasn't it babe?" Jamie whispered into Tyler's ear, gently nibbling on it, causing Tyler to shiver in delight. He turned around enough to look at Jamie, who was smiling down at him, correction, his fiance was smiling down at him with so much love it was amazing.

"More than that, Chubbs. I have never felt anything like that before. No words..." Tyler moaned as he felt Jamie wrap his arms around his waist.

"Round two? I think we have some time...we're engaged now. I think we deserve it don't you think?" smirked Jamie, reaching down to playfully grab Tyler's ass, causing a squeak to escape from Tyler.

Tyler eagerly nodded and off they went again, tangling and cocooning even further in the sheets. They were rolling around so much that Jamie and Tyler failed to notice how close they had gotten to the edge of the bed and realized too late when they toppled right off, landing on the floor with grunts and groans. 

Giggling and snorts of laughter erupted as Jamie was lying right on top of Tyler, both trying to find their breaths. They had only gotten more tangled and bound in the sheets and when they tried to move, Jamie and Tyler found that they were trapped, the sheets holding them in place.

"Oh dear...I think we're trapped. Whatever shall we do?" smirked Tyler, as he reached out to cup Jamie's head and bring it down so Jamie was resting against Tyler's chest, panting and breathing heavily. The two started to calm down now, almost worn out but it was all good.

"As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters. You're part of my world so what affects you affects me. And we're going to beat Winnipeg and make something out of this season. You and I against the world, Tyler. You and I," Jamie panted, lifting his head up a bit to peer up at a nodding Tyler.

"'If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me  
Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now"' Tyler sang the cheesy Jonas Brothers song, making Jamie laugh. Then Tyler turned serious and nodded.

"I'm okay now. Thank you Jamie. Just thank you. No matter what happens hereonout, I just have to look at you and remember that we face it all together. Even if we don't make the playoffs, we have something to do in the off-season: a wedding! All is not lost," Tyler said, as Jamie reached out to bop Tyler on his nose, absolutely melting when Tyler wiggled it like a bunny did.

"You're very welcome Tyler and you're right. There is always some positive to come out of something negative and it's us, that we're together no matter. Through thick and thin we have each other's back and I'm so glad that this is happening...." Jamie was going to go on but a heavy knocking on the door put a stop to it.

Both Jamie and Tyler groaned as they heard Jordie speaking loudly through the door, while maintaining the knocking.

"Up and at 'em sweethearts!! I have a keycard by the way and I will use it!!" he threatened as Jamie and Tyler frantically started to try and free themselves from their sheet prison but it was pretty futile as the two grunted, rolling all over the floor and each other.

They succeeded at getting nowhere just as Jordie came in, letting the door shut behind him. He looked around the room, scanning it briefly and saw the duvet off of the bed, with all the sheets on the floor. Jordie groaned and muttered to himself as he moved closer and closer.

"You might want to stop where you are Jordie..." warned Jamie, a bit too late as his older brother stopped right in front of Jamie and Tyler, his mouth open in shock and horror as he peered down at his brother and Tyler lying helplessly tangled on the floor.

"OH!! OH MY GOD!! What did I walk in on? Oh fuck. Fuck fuck shit shit I'm scarred for life now!! Ew!!!" Jordie screeched, heading towards the door and leaving, letting the door click shut after him.

"That's one way to get him to leave. We should try being naked and sweaty more often to keep him away", teased Tyler, as he and Jamie continued to fight their way out of their sheets and eventually managing to get out. Once they had on their pajamas, the two were making more lovey-dovey eyes at each other, just soaking it all up.

"We're the luckiest people in the world. Hockey wise, we may not be but off the ice we are. The best..." Jamie cupped his hand around Tyler's neck and pulled him so they were forehead to forehead and looking at each other shyly.

"Yes we most certainly are. I will never forget this Valentine's Day Jamie. Never."


End file.
